User Model Registration
User Models Vee USED MODELS # Kendall Jenner - Carmen Joyce # Gigi Hadid - Summer Flores # Danielle Campbell - Piper Rossi # Elle Fanning - Jaden Levine # Francisco Lachowski - Camden Jackson # Cara Delevingne - Cassia Rivera # Lili Reinhart - Phoebe Collins # Miranda Kerr - Astrid Delacort #Chou Tzu-yu - Astra Kwan RESERVED MODELS Madeline Petsch - March 29 Sofie am using #Daisy Ridley - Demelza Auditore #Peyton List - Adrijana Glenmark #Rosie Huntington-Whiteley - Evie N'evergreen #Anne Hathaway - Cosima Bettencourt #Margot Robbie - Beatrice de Adel #Lana Condor - Elena Levine #Trace Lysette - Adriana Conwyn-Jennings #Kellee Moran - Maren Abrahamsson #Bae Su-ji Bae - Sara Fogelmark #Son Seung-wan Red Velvet - Zofia Schramm #Rowan Blanchard - Meghan Erlenmeyer #Nicola Peltz - Alexia Gerrin #Elizabeth Gillies - Rhianna Brandt reserved #Chris Evans - October 6th #Josefine Frida Pettersen - October 10th Light and Bright USED MODELS # Mayuri Spalding: Parvana, from the Breadwinner # Ingrid Mirjah: Ingrid Nilsen, aka MissGlamorazzi # Adelaide Luciani: Brooklyn and Bailey McKnight (two identical twin models approved by Z-FunWithBooks) # Mira Nemani: Sushmita Sen # Renette Kim: Angelababy # Schuyler Leigh: Tamaki Suoh # Hari Kumar: Sunny Pawar # Lerato van den Berg: Aalyrah Caldwell # Zara Heidelweiss: Lauren Orlando # Tadeo Valentino: Jay Hernandez RESERVED MODELS # Sofie Dossi - July 9th, 2019 # Eka Darville - July 9th, 2019 Crystal # Lyla Opal: Kingston Foster # Geoffrey West: Cameron Boyce # Hope Norris: Zendaya (shared with Via) # Emily Archer: Amy Pond # Eliza McCray: India Eisley. # Zane Capel: Zac Efron # Charlotte Wright: Ciara Bravo # Ember Barnes: Rhiannon Leigh Wryn # Bella Anderson: Stefanie Scott # Wolf Monarch: Hayden Sumerall # Scarlett Joyce: Kylie Jenner (shared with Sophia) # Diego Martins: Daniel Skye (shared with Alpha) # Echo Provasi: Nicole Anderson # Destiny Richards: Annabeth Chase # Ezra Booker: Sung Hoon # Brooklynn Flash: Sophia Lucia # Hollywood Keeper: Mackenzie Ziegler # Dakota Skye: Annie Leblanc Reserved Models: Storyline Characters: #Lenaya Alena: Avril Lavigne #Haley Maverick: Nikki Reed #Ellianna Brookstone: Danielle Campbell #Ayden Carmen: Jay Ulloa Betsyfranisdamesmer Used Models: # Paris Jackson: Kristen Bell #Eloise Parker: Hailee Stainfield #June Blou: Anne Pavaga #Felicity Cymbre: Dalila Bela #Alex Steele: Aymeric Jett Montaz #Delta Windshire: Emily Skinner #Vixen Monarch: Julia Tomasone #Keade Lyric: Devyn Nekoda #Star Tyro: Willow Shields #Arianna Aftar: Amandla Stenberg #Aristotle Dante: Sam Clafin 'Mallowmelt' USED MODELS #AnnaSophia Robb: Aya Edain #Madeliene McGraw: Lily Donell #Lindsay Hansen: Autumn Palmer #Brigit Mendler: Mickey Martin #Tenzing Torgay Trainor: Alexander Rodriguez #Lenaya Grace: Adele Carmen #Rupert Grint: Augustus Lee #Autumn Miller: June Winter RESERVED MODELS None 'Maddie' # Mackenzie Foy - Lillian Clement # Freya Tingley - Ivy Delaney # Ariel Mortman - Kadence Griffin # Jonathan Whitesell - Xander Stars # Rose McIver - Lotus Parsons # Jared S. Gilmore - Calix Jace # Julian Morris - Robin Asker RESERVED MODELS: # Grace Van Dien- December 7 [[User:Rararobin14|'Via']] USED MODELS #Olivia Holt - Daphne Woods #Dove Cameron (sharing with Hannah :) -Nory Benton #Noah Centino-Kace Wilson #Lily Collins (shared with Rida :) -Briana Atickon #Zendaya-Angel Fox #Chris Colfer-Logan Beckett SuldreenSong # Rowan Blanchard- Radelle Mir # Natalie Portman- Rhea Libre # Mena Massoud- Sol Falkor # Gal Gadot- Alizabeta Arriosha Z USED: # Hayley LeBlanc- Lena Clark # Piper McLean - Serena Evers # Jason Grace - Ethan Parks # Naomi Scott - Kaitlyn Ford #Corey Fogelmanis - Conner Winds #Luna Blaise - Ariadne Rene # Karlie Kloss - Irene Stardust #Cherokee Pearce - Alexis Opal #Iga Wysocka - Lani Cain (Storyline character) Reserved- none at the moment, subject to change Gildie-Everblaze USED: # Grace Phipps - Celia Colmyre # Trevor Noah - Luan Govender # Barbara Osorio - Leana Delaremi Bib·li·o·ma·ni·ac USED: # Banita Sandhu - Zahira Shakhalma Charlotte USED: # Drawing - Brynn Vacker # Hana Song/D.Va - Nayamae Taikasha # Ellen Page - Saphneari Tolke # Samantha Harris - Allyra Yamatji RESERVED: # Roses Used: #Ellie Bamber.Maisie Graham #Jonah Hauer-KingAudrick Dalton #Emmy Perry Primrose Dalton Keeper Used: #Carmen Sandiego (younger) (Netflix version, and voiced by Gina Rodriguez)Skata Lee #Bailee Madison Sky Phan #Player (Voice by Finn Wolfhard) River Phan #Player (Younger version) Khai Phan #Aubrey Anderson-Emmon Aja Lee #Forrest Wheeler Amias Arrowood #Callum Eladithas Moore Reserved: Bluejay Used: # Emily Rudd-Rain Julesi Avocado Used: # Nyah Blue-Eva Gutowski # Reagan Danehower-Ruby Rose Turner Lumenaria # Marie Avgeropoulos-Selene Sky-Jaden # Bradley James-Ky Solaris Anna Used # Maddie Ziegler= Allie Mistmarch # Emma Watson= Lara Gray # Peyton Elizabeth Lee= Rose Mistmarch Reserved # Asher Angel. By September 23rd # Sofia Wylie. By September 23rd # Dove Cameron. By September 23rd --> Category:Roleplay Help